


A Better Deal

by LadyBrooke



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crack Treated Seriously, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22682158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Sometimes, an elf meets a spider in the woods.A giant, light eating spider that could bring all of Valinor to its knees.It’s a good thing Celegorm knows how to talk to dangerous spiders. It’s also a good thing Morgoth doesn’t offer fair deals.
Comments: 6
Kudos: 65





	A Better Deal

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a 100 words of eldritch abomination seeking a personal assistant thread on FFA.

"So, you need to eat light to live?" Celegorm said, remarkably calm for an elf held hostage by a giant spider. 

"Not to live, to feel full," Ungoliant corrected. 

"And Melkor promised you the Two Trees in return for your help taking the Silmarils?" 

"Yes,” her jaws clacking together as she spoke.

"Forgive me for saying so, but I feel like you are not getting the best deal here."

"Explain." All of her eyes focused on Celegorm. He carefully kept himself from wincing as his eyes met some of hers.

"The Trees can only be eaten once, and in exchange Melkor will have the Silmarils forever." Celegorm smiled. "But my father and brother are both skilled smiths. If you return me to my family and turn against Morgoth, they will forge gems for you to eat each day."

"Come, little elf," she said after some thought. "I hunger, and I would have you make this deal for me."

Celegorm tossed her a bracelet of fire lit gems to be safe as they made their way back. It wouldn’t do to be eaten this early in their relationship. She’d probably go back to Morgoth, and then things would be even worse.


End file.
